The Baby's Coming!
by YuYaFan
Summary: Title speaks for itself.


**Title:**The baby's coming!

**Pairing:**Chiro x Jinmay

**Genre:**Romance/Family

**Other Characters:**Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Sparks, Otto, and O.C. Sunspot

**Rating:**K

**Summary:** the title tells all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series. I just own the plot and the little baby's name!

*Line Break*

_Shuffle, Shuffle, Shuffle_

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

_Shuffle, Shuffle, Shuffle_

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

_Shuffle, Shuffle, Pause, Shuffle_

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

_Shuffle, Pause, Shuffle, Pause,_

_Tap, Tap, Ta. . ._

"Would you cut it out already!"

"Huh?" Chiro paused in this pacing and looked toward the voice that had shouted at him. Instantly he noticed the annoyed face of the team's red pilot.

"What did you say Sprx?" he asked, not knowing what it was that had made the monkey mad.

"I said, would you stop your stupid pacing, it's driving me nuts!" he exclaimed which got him a slap to the head by the monkey standing next to him which was Nova.

"Give him a break Sparky, he's just anxious, and don't act like you were any different when we were in that position." she said. It was true, just a few months ago Nova had just given birth to hers and Sprx's baby girl who they had happily named Sunspot. The baby monkey was all red like her father, with Nova's pink eyes and just off to the side of both her eyes were two yellow dots. When she was born, both of her parents had marveled in her birth, and now, a few months later, she was already beginning to crawl, or half walk as Sprx had claimed.

And now, a few months later found Sunspot who was currently being preoccupied by her excited uncle Otto in his room while the others waited for the newest little miracle to grace the super robot.

"I never said I was. And don't call me Sparky." He said, pouting a little which caused the other occupants in the room to snicker. A scream suddenly echoed through the room, covering the monkey's laughter and causing Chiro to once again turn his attention to the med bay, a worried expression again taking place on his face. Antauri who had been quiet through the whole exchange so far walked over to the nervous teen and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright Chiro, Jinmay will be just fine. Gibson is the best medic here and will make sure that both Jinmay and the baby will be alright." He reassured. Chiro visibly started to calm down although he was still worried in his mind. Of course Jinmay was going to be alright, and of course Gibson would make sure of that, but there was still something that was keeping Chiro from completely relaxing, and he didn't know if it was from nerves or if he was just so anxious to meet his little baby boy or girl, he didn't know which it would be since Jinmay wanted it to be a surprise. Instead of further worrying about it he thanked Antauri for the gesture and now his mind reminisced on the events that had led up to this very moment.

*_Flashback_*

_A now nineteen year old Chiro was lounging in the control room with his arms around his recently pregnant girlfriend Jinmay while sitting on the couch watching his team members, Sprx and Otto, battling it out on the computer screen with a new video game Chiro had bought for them a few days earlier. Nova, who had also been watching, was sitting next them feeding Sunspot while commenting on how Sprx was acting like a baby when Otto hit his plane over and over again._

"_I thought I only had to take care of one baby but instead I got two, and the sad thing is that your father is a bigger handful than you." Nova said to Sunspot but still loud enough for the rest of the team to hear. The others snickered at Sprx while Sunspot giggled at her now pouting father._

"_I am not a baby." He said though the pout was still on his face. Nova rolled her eyes._

"_Of course you aren't." she said which caused everyone to suddenly laugh at Sprx. Otto was rolling on the ground, having forgotten all about the game and was focused on laughing at his older brother. It was at this moment that Gibson and Antauri entered the control room casually walking toward the others. At the sight of the others laughing while Sprx sat there angrily with his arms crossed, both monkeys had figured out what had occurred but it was Gibson who decided to break their silence._

"_I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Otto won his and Sprx's video game and now Sprx is pouting like a baby because he lost?" at this comment the others were sent into hysterical laughter while Sprx sprouted an even angrier face, turning a glare now at his brother he yelled,_

"_I am not acting like a baby!"_

"_Of course you're not" both Gibson and Nova sighed which got everyone laughing harder. Even Antauri chuckled at his brothers antics._

_Jinmay, who had been laughing at her friends expense suddenly gasped, her hand immediately flew to her stomach and a look of pain flashed across her face. Chiro who was right next to her, heard her gasp and instantly stopped his laughter as well, his focus now was on his girlfriend._

"_Jinmay? Are you all right?" He asked, a bit to frantically. Jinmay didn't answer at first then through gritted teeth spoke,_

"_No." _

_This got Chiro worried even more and luckily he wasn't the only one to notice. All the others in the room had stopped teasing Sprx and were now completely focused on the robot teen as she vented a few more shaking breaths._

"_Jinmay, what's wrong?" Nova asked, worried for her friend._

"_I…I don't know…ugh my stomach…it h-hurts." She said through gritted teeth. The others looked at eachother worriedly before Otto broke their trance._

"_Hey guys, is it normal for girls to leak when they have babies?" he asked, pointing at the small puddle of liquid that had gathered at Jinmay's feet. It was Gibson who acted immediately after seeing it._

"_Chiro! Get Jinmay to the med-bay quickly! Antauri, I need you to grab a few cloths and a bowl of water, Sprx, go help Chiro set up the examination table and get some pillows." Gibson started shouting orders at the others, but before they even moved it was Sprx who had asked._

"_What's going on Gibson?"_

"_If I'm correct about this, Jinmay's just entered the beginning stages of labor." He said which caused the others to stare in between Gibson and Jinmay. _

"_Wait, you're saying she's having the baby now?" it was Chiro who shouted while holding Jinmay who was leaning heavily on his shoulder panting, with sweat gathering on her forehead._

"_Yes, she's having it now, so if everyone would like for this to go smoothly I suggest that you all get moving!" Gibson shouted and everyone sprang into action. Gibson, Otto, and Nova were still in the room. Gibson was ready to leave but then turned around back to Nova._

"_Nova, I know you are still looking after Sunspot, but I might require you're assistance with Jinmay." He said. Nova nodded and handed Sunspot to Otto and told him to keep her there, she then walked with Gibson out of the room towards the med-bay._

"_You can count on me Gibson."_

_*Meanwhile, with the boys and Jinmay*_

"_Okay Jinmay, take a deep breath, we're almost there." Chiro spoke quietly to his girlfriend._

"_Can't you go any faster! I feel like my insides are tearing apart!" Jinmay yelled. Chiro winced slightly at the volume in her voice, but he had known that she would be like this so he decided not to agitate her more. This, he would later be told, was a good move._

_Slowly, but steadily, much to Chiro's and Jinmay's slight dismay, they had finally reached the med-bay where Antauri and Sprx were waiting for them. Antauri had set a bowl of water, some cloths and a towel on a small stand by the medical berth while Sprx had gathered a few pillows which Chiro laid a still gasping Jinmay on. It took a few seconds for Jinmay to get comfortable, but by the time she was content on the table a new wave of pain coursed through her body and she cried out causing Chiro to panic slightly. It was at this moment that Gibson and Nova rushed into the med-bay and started pushing the others out._

"_Wait, Gibson, I need to be in here, that's my girlfriend and child!" Chiro yelled but it was Nova who spoke to him._

"_Chiro, we know you're worried but Gibson needs to focus on Jinmay and the baby and needs everyone to stay out of the way. You understand right?" _

_Chiro huffed but nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_Nova nodded and led the others out of the room but before he was completely out, Chiro turned back towards the blue scientist._

"_Gibson, please, keep them both safe." Gibson smiled._

"_Of course I will Chiro." Chiro smiled at him and then followed the others into the waiting room where their long and anguishing wait would begin._

_*End Flashback*_

It had been almost eleven hours since Jinmay had gone into labor, and Chiro was starting to get even more antsy, but with the calming words of his mentor and the encouragement form Nova and Sprx, he was instantly reassured that Jinmay and the baby would be alright.

*Line break*

It was 1:15 in Shuggazoom City, the streets were quiet, the moon was bright in the night sky, and in the super robot a young girl had finally reached the last stages of labor and was ready to welcome the baby into the new world.

In the waiting room, Antauri, Nova and Sprx watched the clock tick by and the slow movements of their leader as they waited for Chiro's little baby to be born.

"Nova! Please come into the med-bay asap!" came Gibson's voice over the comlink.

"I'm coming Gibson." She said, rushing into the room without haste. The others were left behind to wait some more.

Then, out of nowhere, there came a small sound from behind the doors of the med-bay.

"What was…" Chiro didn't get to finish his question, because just then, Nova, with a bright smile on her face, emerged from the med-bay carrying a small bundle in her arms. She looked up at Chiro and her face softened.

"Chiro, would you like to meet your son?" she asked. Chiro stared at her before quietly making his way over to the yellow monkey who placed the bundle into his arms. Removing the blanket covering, the small face of a baby boy stared up at his father's face, bright blue and green eyes sparkling as he gazed causing Chiro to chuckle.

"Hey there little guy, I'm Chiro, I'm your father." He cooed to the baby rubbing a finger under the baby's chin which made the baby coo back at him. Chiro was so caught up in the moment with his son he didn't notice Gibson come from the med-bay until a small eh-hem came from behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with a tired, but smiling Gibson.

"Jinmay would like to see you" he said. Chiro smiled and Gibson gladly stepped aside, allowing the young father to meet his girlfriend in private.

When he entered the med-bay Chiro silently walked over to his currently sleeping girlfriend.

"You did it Jinmay, our baby is beautiful" Chiro complimented.

"I'm glad you think so." Came a raspy voice. Chiro looked down at the bed and saw that Jinmay was now awake. He smile at her.

"Hi there mommy" he said, Jinmay giggled at him and slowly started to sit up with the help of Chiro who then handed their son to her.

"Hi there, I'm your mom" Jinmay said to the baby who cooed at her. Both teens smiled down at her son.

"So, have you thought of a name for him?" Chiro suddenly asked. Jinmay looked up at him.

"Actually I haven't really decided on a name yet." She admitted. Both teens contemplated for a moment thinking of a good name for their child. After a few seconds, Chiro came up with a name but wanted his girlfriends opinion on it.

"How about Tyler?" he suggested. Jinmay smiled up at him.

"That's perfect." She said.

The young couple smiled down at their baby boy.

And that is how Tyler Gage Spirelli became known into the world.

*Line Break*

Me: awww cuteness!

Chiro: I like the name, where did you come up with it?

Me: honestly, I just made it up. I have no idea.

Jinmay: well I think it's perfect.

Me: awww thanks. Anyway, R and R please. Tell me what you think!


End file.
